


Of Mornings and Sleepovers

by Danger_Zone24



Series: QBM Story Archive [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: A morning in the life of..., Drabble, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Short Story, Under 150 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Mallory's view on mornings.





	

Mornings like this meant waking up second and with one less in the bed.

 

Mornings like this meant stumbling around trying to find clothes before finally just snagging James' shirt from the night before.

 

Mornings like this meant climbing through cupboards trying to find the last clean or sometimes only mug in the house.

 

Mornings like this meant making tea to tempt Q from his dreams and into the land of the living again.

 

Mornings like this meant judging when James would be back from his run, so he could just walk into the kitchen to both his lovers somewhat awake, a hot breakfast and coffee in champagne glasses, since Q had the only mug.

 

He loved and lived for mornings like this because it meant he was never alone and it felt like it was just the three of them in the whole world.


End file.
